explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Time and Again
'' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= David Kemper |script= David Kemper and Michael Piller |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708996 |guests=Nicolas Surovy as Pe'Nar Makull, Joel Polis as Ny Terla, Brady Bluhm as Latika, Ryan MacDonald as Shopkeeper, Bob Rudd as Brell, Jerry Spicer as Guard and Steve Vaught as Officer |previous_production=Parallax |next_production=Phage |episode=VOY S01E04 |airdate=30 January 1995 |previous_release=Parallax |next_release=(VGR) Phage (Overall) Life Support |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2371) |previous_story=Parallax |next_story=(VGR) Phage (Overall) Life Support }} Summary During the night shift, as Paris presses Kim to join him on a double date, the ship is shaken by a huge shockwave. Investigating its origins, the crew finds a nearby planet where a cataclysmic explosion recently wiped out all life. Beaming down, the Away Team discovers that the detonation has actually fractured subspace. But before they can react to this dangerous revelation, Paris and Janeway find themselves transported back in time to the day before the explosion. While the crew tries to figure out how to retrieve the missing officers, Janeway orders Paris not to warn the residents of the planet about the approaching disaster, since that would violate the Federation's Prime Directive. Seeking their own way back to Voyager, the pair head for a polaric ion power station, the site of the future explosion. There, they inadvertently become caught up in a clash between the authorities and a group of protesters who later accuse them of being government infiltrators. Disbelieving Janeway's claim that they are about to trigger a major accident, they continue to move forward with their plan to sabotage the power station. In the meantime, a troubled Kes reveals that her latent Ocampan psychic abilities seem to have been sensitized by the accident. She accompanies the Away Team as they attempt to track Janeway and Chakotay's movements being made in the past. The protesters force Janeway and Paris to accompany them to the plant, where they shoot their way in. Paris is wounded during the scuffle, but Janeway leaves him to follow the protesters, hoping to stop the devastating explosion. On Kes' recommendation, Chakotay's crew goes to the flashpoint of the blast and uses a polaric beam to "cut through" subspace and find the missing crewmembers. When Janeway sees their polaric beam, she realizes that it wasn't the protesters who caused the accident — it was the Away Team's attempt to rescue her! Janeway uses her phaser to blunt the impact of the beam. At the instant she succeeds in sealing the opening, time is "reset," and the crew finds itself back on Voyager, a few seconds before the shockwave first hit the ship. None the wiser for their experience, Paris urges Kim to join him on a double date, and Kes finds herself strangely relieved that a nearby planet is teeming with life. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 23, 1999 - 7:24 am: There is talk of subspace fractures, but considering their effect, shouldn't they be called subtime fractures? constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: Because subspace is time-related? Or because Kim and the others notice first that they are subspace rifts, and after Tom's experience, they notice the time influence? # The Doctor seems to have suffered a memory failure in this episode. First the Doctor is examining Kes and is shocked that her brain is not on file, however, in Caretaker the Doctor healed Kes' injuries and should have scanned her then. Also the Doctor seems unaware that the Maquis crew has joined Voyager. constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: At this point, he's still an Emergency program, so wouldn't the computer wipe his memory to keep it low? (Remember that in later ep., when the Doc had started to enhance himself, his private opera music files used quite a bit of memory space. ''Seniram 13:09, December 1, 2017 (UTC)''This could be a temporary side effect of the changes caused by the Parallax singularity. # Wouldn't it be better to send the kid to contact the police rather than have him stay with Paris? constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: Janeway thinks that the terrorist will blow sth. up, and they already shot the guards. Sending for the police would only escalate the situation. Besides, there isn't enough time - when Janeway decides to wait the disaster out, it looks as if its only a few minutes. Seniram 13:09, December 1, 2017 (UTC) In any case, the police might not believe him. # When Janeway reveals that they don't get involved with prewarp societies, Neelix says that that is a very enlightened policy, but Neelix did get involved with the Ocampa and there didn't seem to be any mention of them having warp travel capabilities. constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: He didn't know about such a policy before, or think about it - he's only one guy, with no federation backing him up. Or he's simply being polite to Janeway, and secretly thinking different.... Seniram 13:09, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Either that or he's learnt his lesson after what happened in Caretaker! # NarkS on Tuesday, August 15, 2000 - 10:26 pm: They can tell there's no vegetation on the planet, and that there's a global aqueduc system with the sensors, but they can't confirm the lack of a civilization? constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: If the civilisation is underground or covered by a shield or similar, their sensors can't detect them immediately. # Kes and Neelix talk about strange unresearched Ocampan telepathic abilities. First of all, don't the Ocampa speak telepathically in "Caretaker"? Secondly, why wouldn't the Ocampa have studied them? They didn't seem to have much to do in those caves. constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: In my dubbed version, it was strange supernatural abilities, after Neelix assures Kes he knows about the telepathic abilites, which would be a message sent by someone, not a feeling or a vision. As for the Ocampans studying them: the caretaker was providing them with everything, so I think they got quite complacent. Kes was an exception, IIRC caretaker. Also, if these abilites are legend, why would you strain yourself to research them, instead of concentrating on obvious abilites people do have? # How does Paris know how many fractions are in a rotation to read the timepiece? constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: He remembers the time it showed when it stopped, and rotation would be the obvious choice for a planetary day. I mean, a day = one planetary rotation is a basic unit for time measuring, no matter how alien you are. So if the rotation figure is one higher, it would be next day, and that's how far Tom speculates. (I'm more astonished that the shop-keeper reacts so calm. Wouldn't you wonder that somebody doesn't know how you measure time? But then, maybe its a polite society, and he's telling his buddies "You won't believe the moron I met today...") # NarkS on Tuesday, August 15, 2000 - 10:26 pm: Kim explains that communicators activate themselves when the casing is destroyed. Who's the cabbagehead here? Torres? Chakotay? Maybe Kes. But why does it matter? For that matter, can't you locate a commbadge even if it's not activated? Jwb52z on Wednesday, August 16, 2000 - 11:54 am: Yes, it is a good idea to have it activate a distress signal. The reason is that to detect it otherwise someone on the ship or with a tricorder would specifically have to scan for the thing itself instead of a starfleet type signal sent out by it. # One wonders what would happen if Janeway continued firing after the hole was sealed. Wouldn't she cut through the wall? constanze on Sunday, February 20, 2005 - 9:33 am: I wondered about that, too. Its amazing that with the whole light show, none of the conduits are accidentally cut. But remember, as soon as the hole is sealed, the whole causality chain collapses and Janeway isn't there anymore. As for not hitting anything else- Janeway is just that good a shot... # NarkS on Wednesday, August 16, 2000 - 8:49 pm: How do Janeway and Paris get those clothes? They certainly didn't have money on them, and it doesn't look like they exchanged any equipment for them. Did one of them do some ... ahem ... manual labor? ''Jwb52z on Wednesday, August 16, 2000 - 8:55 pm:'' NarkS, most likely they replicated them, after observing from scans, the type of clothing normally worn on the planet. TomM on Thursday, August 17, 2000 - 12:24 pm: Did they have a portable replicator with them? Voyager and her replicators were a day away in the future. Jwb52z on Thursday, August 17, 2000 - 2:24 pm: TomM, it is possible that they had SOMETHING to trade for the uniforms or some kind of valuable item. Palandine on Friday, March 02, 2001 - 8:39 am: Paris and Janeway trade their uniforms for the new clothes. One scene shows the people of the town gawking in the store window at the strange outfit newly on display. Spockania on Friday, March 02, 2001 - 11:45 am: The fact that the crew's uniforms are displayed in the window might imply this shop is related to a thrift shop and that the clothes the crew are wearing are not necessarily new.' # ''NarkS on Thursday, August 17, 2000 - 8:52 pm: Interesting how Janeway's phaser seems adequate to close the hole without pressing even one button. Shouldn't it have been set to stun? She could have adjusted it by instinct when she pulled it out of the bag. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager